1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage disk apparatus, and more specifically to an improved storage disk drive mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A flexible magnetic disk cassette enclosing a storage disk which is driven by a drive mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,155 to Takahashi et al. which issued on Apr. 24, 1984. With reference to FIGS. 3 and 5 of Takahashi et al., a disk 21 is mounted on a hub member 23 having an enlarged positionng aperture 24 and a radially spaced driving aperture 25. The positioning aperture has abutment surfaces 24a, 24b defining a V, and the bisector thereof is parallel to a driving edge 25b of the driving aperture. The drive mechanism, shown best in FIGS. 13 and 18-21, has a clutch plate 90 onto which a spring member 86 is mounted. A drive pin 85 on spring member 86 is movable through an opening 89 in clutch plate 90 into driving aperture 25. The pin 85 engages positioning edge 25a for imparting radial movement to hub member 23 causing shoulders 24a, 24b to engage positioning shaft 83b for centering the disk. Pin 85 further engages a separate driving edge 25b for imparting rotation to storage disk 21.
Research Disclosure No. 25024 which was published on February, 1985 discloses a storage disk 10 mounted on a hub member 12. The hub member has a central hole 14 having a notch 16 providing two bearing surfaces for engaging spindle 18 for centering the disk. A bisector of the two bearing surfaces is transverse to a driving edge of a beveled lug 26. The drive mechanism has a radially extending drive pin 24, 36, 48 for drivingly engaging lug 26 to draw hub 12 downwardly until pads 20 on the hub are seated on a locating surface 22 of the drive mechanism.
A storage disk and drive mechanism is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,031 to Muraoka which issued on Aug. 14, 1984.